Cuando una flor azul brota
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Un amor no correspondido puede provocar una enfermedad mortal. A pesar de detectar sus síntomas, Yuujirou prefiere ocultar su estado de Aizou… de todas maneras, no existía la posibilidad de que él fuese correspondido. Pero, quien sabe, tal vez pueda plasmar sus sentimientos en una canción, justo antes de que desaparezcan. [FANFIC DE LIPxLIP, HONEYWORKS].


Contenido: One-shot, Yaoi, mención de la enfermedad ficticia conocida como **Hanahaki **(enfermedad que hace vomitar flores y/o pétalos en consecuencia de un amor no correspondido), algo de drama, mención de las canciones de Seika y YELLOW que salieron en el último álbum.

Pareja: Aizou x Yuujirou.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Bueno, he aquí mi segundo fanfic de Kokuhaku no oto. Como ya saben ni LIP×LIP, ni sus canciones o personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de HoneyWorks y yo solo escribo esto por ocio y sin fines de lucro. Notas al final.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Muy bien, hasta aquí la rutina del día de hoy.- Dijo la joven instructora mientras daba algunas palmaditas con sus manos.- Recuerden memorizar los pasos para la siguiente semana, si tienen algún problema no duden en…- La chica no terminó de decir su oración ya que su atención se desvió hacia la pantalla de su teléfono celular.- Oh, era hoy…tengo algunos asuntos urgentes chicos, los veo después.- Sin siquiera despedirse adecuadamente, la chica salió corriendo mientras tomaba su maleta de ejercicio. Cuando se supieron solos, ambos adolescentes soltaron un suspiro de cansancio.

-Los pasos son un poco más rápidos si los comparamos con la vez anterior.- Decía Aizou mientras tomaba una toalla de su maleta para secarse la capa de sudor que cubría su rostro.- Pero fue bastante divertido también.

-Si claro, como digas…- Sin prestarle verdadera atención a lo que el rubio decía, Yuujirou se dejó vencer por el cansancio, cayendo agotado sobre el suelo de madera. Sus rodillas temblorosas no aguantaban ni siquiera su propio peso. Cansado, daba fuertes bocanadas de aire para intentar recuperar algo de energía.

-Oh vamos, tampoco es para tanto. Te iba a proponer ensayar un par de rondas mas.- Aizou tomó la toalla que estaba sobre las cosas de Yuujirou para luego extendérsela. El peliazul le dedicó una mirada fría antes de tomarla.- Creí que habías mejorado tu resistencia.

-No soy una máquina de energía como cierto tonto que conozco.- Dijo con cierto tono de sarcasmo mientras se limpiaba el rostro. Los jadeos de cansancio solo agregaban cierto dolor dentro de su pecho.

-Caray…- Intentando evitar comenzar una de sus típicas discusiones, Aizou decidió no seguir con la conversación. El rubio se sentó a un lado de su compañero, esperando a que se pudiera recuperar.

Ambos, a pesar de ser compañeros y ser ya conocidos como un dueto idol famoso, LIP×LIP, simplemente tenían cualidades y capacidades distintas. Era justo este tipo de situaciones en que Yuujirou no podía evitar refunfuñar y sentir envidia por la buena resistencia del rubio. Por su buen entrenado cuerpo. Por sus movimientos y baile perfectos. Por esa maldita sonrisa deslumbrante que siempre mostraba cada vez que bailaba.

Sintió otro dolor agudo en el pecho.

-Oye, ¿en serio estás bien? Estás bastante pálido.- Extrañamente, la voz de Aizou demostró cierta preocupación cuando notó como Yuujirou se encorvaba más desde su lugar.

-Déjame, no tengo nada.- Yuujirou acercó la toalla a su boca, sintiendo las náuseas nacer desde su estómago y que subían por su garganta.- Ensaya más si quieres. Yo me largo.- Y sin siquiera dedicarle algún otro comentario o mirada, el joven se levantó de su lugar, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta.

Aizou solo lo vio confundido mientras se marchaba.

Siempre con la toalla cerca de su boca, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tambaleaba torpemente, Yuujirou pudo llegar hasta el baño de hombres que estaba a pocos metros del cuarto donde regularmente ensayaban. Agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie más no dudó en poner seguro a la puerta principal antes de arrodillarse junto a un inodoro y, finalmente, liberó la horrible sensación que se le había acumulado en la boca.

Lejos de ser lo que comúnmente podría pensarse, Yuujirou observó con repugnancia, entre jadeos y una fuerte tos, como pétalos de diferentes azules terminaban flotando sobre el agua, acompañados con algunas gotas de sangre y saliva.

Los pétalos de flor eran expulsados desde su pecho con agresividad, impidiéndole poder respirar correctamente por algunos segundos. Siguió de esta manera, completamente solo, por algunos minutos antes de poder dar su primer suspiro de alivio.

-E…eso es…- Dijo entrecortado cuando pudo fijar nuevamente su mirada. Sobre todo aquel horrible bulto de pétalos, en la cima, se encontraba flotando lo que parecía ser un pequeño capullo... una flor que aún no terminaba de brotar.- Maldita sea…- dejó recargar su espalda en una de las paredes del cubículo. Intentando reprimir cualquier llanto, finalmente tiró de la cadena, no soportando ver más todo aquella horrible evidencia de sus malestares.

Esto no podía seguir así.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-"Con flores de cerezo en la mano, pienso en ti continuamente" refleja esos sentimientos de amor. El Manyoushuu recoge poemas de los siglos VII y VIII…- Continuaba parloteando sin descanso el profesor de literatura, Akechi-sensei. Sin embargo, poco menos podría importarle a Someya Yuujirou quien solamente fingía prestar atención a la clase, cuando en realidad su mente había decidido divagar sobre los últimos acontecimientos vividos.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su primer ataque? Unos… ¿seis meses, tal vez? Recordaba con perfección el gran susto que se llevó cuando vio por primera vez esos horribles pétalos saliendo de su boca. Probablemente debido a la conmoción y a la vergüenza misma, había decidido buscar sus síntomas en internet antes de consultarlo con un especialista. Pero no fue difícil llegar al diagnóstico de su enfermedad… no es que existieran muchas enfermedades que provocaran toser flores de todas maneras.

_"Hanahaki"._ Escribió con una pulcra letra sobre su cuaderno de notas. Si bien era una enfermedad tan poco común que muchas veces era confundida con solamente alguna clase de mito o leyenda ficticia, había registros de personas que concordaban con los síntomas que comenzaban a desarrollarse dentro de él.

_"Expulsión de flores y/o pétalos a través de vómito o tos"_

_"Debilidad en el cuerpo acompañado de mareos o náuseas"_

_"Dificultad de respiración después de hacer cualquier tipo de actividad física"_

_…_

_"Un amor no correspondido"._

Yuujirou rayó fuertemente las palabras que acababa de escribir, como si de esa forma pudiera despejar su mente de esos pensamientos que él consideraba estúpidos y patéticos.

Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada se dirigió a la persona que estaba sentado a dos asientos frente a él. Alcanzaba a ver su espalda curveada, su brazo sosteniendo su cabeza que, a su vez, se movía levemente para adelante. _"Probablemente esté a punto de quedarse dormido"_ pensó al ver los repetidos movimientos.

Disimuladamente, pasó su mano sobre su boca, dejando libre un pequeño quejido, tomó de su lengua otro pequeño botón de flor. Desde aquella vez en el baño del estudio, había comenzado a escupirlos constantemente.

_"Una vez que el paciente comience a expulsar flores enteras, la enfermedad tiene mínimas posibilidades de ser curada"._

_"Existen casos en que el paciente ha logrado encontrar la cura a base de fuerza de voluntad y olvido de los sentimientos afectuosos por el tercero en cuestión. Sin embargo, si la enfermedad no es tratada, en el caso de no poder superarlo ni tampoco ser correspondido, la mayoría de los casos terminan con un resultado letal"._

_"Siempre y cuando la expulsión siga siendo pétalos o hasta botones, aún hay posibilidad de cirugía."_

_"El porcentaje de éxito es alto, aunque existen efectos secundarios al llevarla a cabo, entre los que destacan pérdida de sensibilidad en las zonas cercanas a los pulmones, deterioro en el sentido del gusto o la incapacidad de volver a desarrollar sentimientos de amor hacia cualquier otra persona"._

La campana resonó en toda la escuela, indicando que la clase había terminado. Dando unas ultimas indicaciones, Akechi-sensei salía con lentitud del salón mientras algunos alumnos suspiraban de alivio o se levantaban de sus asientos para charlar con sus amigos.

-Oye.- Aizou se encontraba parado a un lado de su asiento, su típica expresión de hostilidad estaba grabada en su rostro.- Ayer no regresaste al ensayo así que me pidieron que te diera esto.- Con cierta molestia, el rubio dejó una hoja de papel y, sin decir algo más, se giró para regresar a su asiento.

Yuujirou leyó con calma y aburrimiento lo que parecía ser algún tipo de aviso por parte a la compañía discográfica a la que pertenecían. Hablaba sobre un nuevo álbum que se produciría en conjunto con algunos otros talentos, entre ellos obviamente, contaban con la participación de LIP×LIP, quienes tendrían en total tres canciones.

Sus orbes azulonas se abrieron cuando leyó las especificaciones. Efectivamente, serían tres canciones, una en conjunto y dos solos.

Él tendría su propia canción.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Así que, en resumen, el tema de cada canción es libre, por lo que tendrán que escribir por ustedes mismos la letra. La tercera canción ya está decidida y empezarán las grabaciones dentro de tres semanas.- Suzumi Hiyori era la pequeña mánager que había comenzado a trabajar junto con ellos, quien casualmente también era su compañera de clases.- ¿Tienen alguna duda?- Preguntó con cierto temor, probablemente aunque la tuvieran, ella no podría contestarles con total seguridad.

-No hay problema por mi parte, ¿pero están seguros de que este tonto podrá escribir la letra de una canción por sí solo? Lo veo bastante imposible si me lo preguntan a mí.- Comenzó a alardear Yuujirou, apuntando con su dedo a Aizou, quien claramente se vio molesto por el comentario.- Por algo soy yo el que compone la mayoría de nuestras letras.

-Te recuerdo que yo también he escrito algunas. ¡El éxito de "Tsuki no hime" fue gracias a mí!- Yuujirou sonrió con sorna al ver lo rápido que se había molestado Aizou.

-No es como si tú hubieras escrito toda la canción ¿o sí? Tuve que arreglarla muchas veces para que las frases sonaran congruentes.- Y de esa forma tan rápida, ambos comenzaron otra discusión más, algunas veces Hiyori trataba de calmarlos pero poco pudo hacer al respecto.

Yuujirou gozaba recordarle a Aizou las múltiples veces que fue él quien realizaba las letras de las canciones que cantaban. Aquello no representaba gran reto para Someya, ya que por lo general, los directores y productores solían darles algún tema o trama sobre cual trazar camino, solo era cuestión de adornarla con palabras bonitas que sonaran rítmicas y asunto arreglado. Cosa que obviamente no podía realizar Aizou tan fácilmente.

Las únicas veces en que Aizou había logrado involucrarse en la creación de letras había sido con "Tsuki no hime", como había mencionada hace unos momentos, y "Judge" donde en realidad ambos habían relatado casi diez minutos burlas y defectos del otro, por lo que tuvieron que recortarla varias veces antes de ser aceptada.

-Tengamos un reto entonces.- Seguía discutiendo Aizou.- De quién podrá hacer la mejor canción.- Sonrió con seguridad, como si fuera un hecho de que él pudiera ganar.

-No hay problema, acepto. Ya quiero ver tu estúpida cara al ser derrotado.- Una venita en su frente comenzaba a palpitar con furia. Si el tonto de Aizou quería ser derrotado por él definitivamente lo vencería.

-Si claro, como si un niño con cara de nenita pudiese ganarme.- En un movimiento rápido, Aizou acercó su rostro al de Yuujirou, apartando levemente con su mano derecha, parte de su flequillo color azul. Fueron solo escasos centímetros los que separaban sus caras.

Fue cuando Yuujirou recordó sus patéticos y cursis sentimientos.

-Maldita sea, no te me acerques tanto.- Apartó bruscamente el toque de la mano del rubio con la suya propia, queriendo detener bajo todo lo posible el acercamiento.

_"No de nuevo…"._

-¿Someya-kun?- Alcanzó a escuchar la voz preocupada de Suzumi delante suyo, sin embargo no pudo detener el pequeño ataque de tos que comenzaba a asfixiarlo.- ¿Estás bien?

-Oye, oye… debes tratarte eso. Si te enfermas a estas alturas solo entorpecerá nuestra grabación.- Aizou se alejó al ver como Yuujirou comenzaba a toser. El peliazul intentaba controlar el ataque, dando algunas bocanadas de aire e intentando no alarmarse.

-No es nada…- Decía entre suspiros. Ocultó bajo las mangas de la sudadera que llevaba puesta los pétalos y pedazos de flor que había escupido.

-Llevas así ya algo de tiempo. Un resfriado mal tratado solo nos traerá complicaciones. No seas orgulloso y ve adecuadamente al médico.- Aizou volteó hacia otro lado, probablemente no queriendo demostrar su verdadera preocupación hacia Yuujirou.

-Déjenme solo.- Yuujirou, con su mano aun cubriendo su boca, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, hubiera podido salir a través de ella de no ser porque un par de manos lo detuvieron de su brazo libre.

-Someya-kun. ¿Necesitas que te ayudemos en algo?- Cuando miró de reojo la cara preocupada de la chica, Yuuujirou sintió algo parecido a la culpa.

-Estoy bien, solo iré a tomar algo de aire fresco.- Se deshizo fácilmente del agarre de la chica antes de finalmente salir de la habitación.

Un poco deprimida, Hiyori bajó la mirada y, al hacerlo, sus ojos divisaron un pequeño y solitario pétalo azul cerca del marco de la puerta. ¿De dónde había salido?

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-No puedo escribir nada…- Dejó caer su cabeza sobre su escritorio, provocando un gran ruido sordo al hacerlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba con el lapicero en mano y la hoja frente a él completamente en blanco? Al menos un par de horas.

_"No puedo creer lo fácil que es escribir letras cuando no tenemos temas a los cuáles apegarnos." _Le había dicho esa mañana Aizou al llegar a la escuela. ¿Cómo es que ese idiota había ya logrado avanzar en la suya, cuando él no podía recitar ni siquiera la primera estrofa?

-Solo debo escribir cosas cursis y listo…- Se intentaba convencer a sí mismo. Presionó el botón de play en su reproductor donde estaba la demo de la canción, acercó la punta del lapicero a la hoja… pero no sabía que carajos debía escribir.

Su mente estaba en blanco.

Por lo general así eran sus canciones, parecer el tipo de chico perfecto que toda mujer quisiera, decir cosas cautivadoras, lindas y tener una batalla verbal con Aizou para decidir quién se quedaría con "Julieta". Simple, pero que les había dado bastante éxito hasta el momento.

-Me pregunto qué habrá escrito él…- Pegó su frente a su escritorio, dejando que sus ojos pudieran ver sus pies sobre la alfombra.

Esa noche, Yuujirou no pudo escribir una sola línea. En su lugar, los pétalos azules danzaban sobre la hoja en blanco, sustituyendo las palabras de una canción aún no escrita por algún tipo de lamento hacia alguien que no dejaba de rondar dentro de su mente.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿Tienes problemas con la letra de la canción?- Aunque no le gustaba verse tan patético enfrente de la gente, Yuuujirou había decidido acudir a la única chica que seguramente no tendría el valor emocional por indagar más entre sus propias emociones. Afortunadamente, ambos se adelantarían al típico estudio mientras Aizou se quedaba un rato más en la escuela haciendo los deberes del encargado del día.- Es extraño que tengas esa clase de problemas. Por lo general siempre tienes las letras al día siguiente que se decide una nueva canción.

-Si bueno…- Desvió la mirada para no intentar parecer angustiado.- Puedes llamarlo como un bloqueo temporal.

-Bueno solo es una idea pero…- Ella aun parecía algo tímida cuando hablaba con ellos.- ¿No crees que sería mejor escribir algo que tú quieres, en lugar de algo que los demás quieren escuchar?- Ella se cubrió parte de la cara con su maletín de la escuela.

-¿¡AH?! ¿Intentas decirme que la forma en que he escrito nuestras canciones está mal?- No pudo evitar molestarse ante la insinuación de Suzumi.- ¿¡Te recuerdo lo famosos que nos hemos hecho gracias a las cursis y ridículas letras de todas nuestras canciones?!

-¡N-no! Yo solamente…- Intimidada, ella intentaba no verlo a los ojos directamente.

-Olvídalo, finge que esta conversación jamás ocurrió.- Enfadado, el peliazul aceleró su paso, intentando dejar atrás a la pobre chica.

Rayos, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido preguntarle a Suzumi?

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

_-"Dance, dance, dance"_\- Alcanzaba a escuchar el murmuro de Aizou, quien tenía firmemente puestos sus enormes audífonos, probablemente escuchando la demo de su canción, mientras escribía en una hoja de papel. Debido al estúpido reto, ninguno había escuchado la demo del otro, _"Para mantener el misterio hasta el final"_ le había dicho el otro día Aizou.

Yuujirou cerró los ojos, a pesar de tener también puestos audífonos mucho más pequeños, estaban apagados. Se concentró en escuchar los suaves susurros que solía soltar inconscientemente Shibasaki.

_"Encontrar el lugar a donde pertenezco"._

_"Sigue los pasos y bailemos"._

_"Lancemos algo de magia en esta canción"._

No lo estaba escuchando para entorpecer su proceso de creación de letras ni mucho menos. Era su voz por si sola la que siempre terminaba colándose traviesamente hacia sus oídos. Sintió su garganta seca cuando intentó inhalar profundamente, de no ser por la desagradable sensación, la voz de Aizou hubiera bastado para arrastrarlo al mundo de los sueños. Se sentía tan casado.

Tan terriblemente cansado.

_"Quiero dejar de sentir…"_ pensó al acercar una de sus manos a su pecho, arrugando parte de su ropa. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con el otro mirándolo fijamente. Su corazón dio un salto brusco.

-Tú, ¿aun sigues enfermo, verdad?- Preguntó con gran seriedad mientras colocaba sus audífonos alrededor de su cuello.- ¿Es algo mucho más grave que un resfriado?

-N-no estoy enfermo… Solo un poco estresado, eso es todo.- Intentó fingir atención en su hoja donde no había escrito ni siquiera una sola línea. Sentía sobre su perfil la fuerte mirada de Shibasaki y comenzó a sentir una ya conocida pero muy desagradable sensación de nauseas.

-Últimamente ya ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer medio ensayo de baile. Tu tonta cara está tan pálida que pareciera que estoy viendo a algún fantasma y, por si fuera poco, el "gran y talentoso Someya Yuujirou" no ha podido escribir ni siquiera una sola línea de su canción.

-Cierto o no, eso no debería ser problema tuyo. Deja de entrometerte en mis asuntos.- Yuujirou levantó su mirada furiosa a Aizou pero eso ni quiera lo inmutó.

-Es mi maldito problema desde el momento en que nos emparejaron juntos para ser idols. ¡Así que deja de ser un maldito cabeza hueca y cuéntame que mierdas te sucede!- Bastante enojado, Aizou se levantó de su silla, haciéndola rechinar por el rudo movimiento. Solo le bastaron un par de pasos para colocarse enfrente de Yuujirou y, sin perder más tiempo, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, sintió su cuerpo ligero y torpe por lo que no le dio mayor problema acercarlo a su rostro para que no escapara de su mirada.

Yuujirou abrió su boca para poder contraatacar verbalmente, sin embargo un nuevo malestar lo atacó por todo el cuerpo. Sus bronquios se cerraron casi al instante, causando prácticamente la asfixia. Notó como el sudor comenzaba a bajar por sus mejillas y sus manos y piernas comenzaron a temblar. Su mirada se volvió difusa… tenía a Aizou justo en frente pero aun así no lograba enfocarlo para ver la expresión en su rostro. Unos horribles espasmos de dolor comenzaron a hacer vibrar todo su cuerpo.

-¡Oye! ¡Yuujirou!- Intentaba responder a aquellos gritos que sonaban como lejanos ecos dentro de su cabeza. De no haber sido porque Aizou lo sostenía, probablemente su cuerpo hubiera caído a mereced de la gravedad. Su conciencia comenzó a nublarse para quedar dentro de la completa oscuridad.

El penetrante olor a flores lo envolvió por completo antes de quedar inconsciente.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-El veneno de las flores circuló por tus venas junto con tu sangre. De no haber estado ahí Shibasaki-kun, esto pudo haber terminado en una desgracia.- Una doctora bastante joven le relataba su situación médica actual, por su severo tono de hablar se veía que estaba bastante molesta con él.- Esperaré a que llegue algún familiar para que podamos programar tu cirugía. Debes entender que no es solo tu carrera como idol la que está en riesgo, sino que también tu vida.

-Si…- Contestaba de mala gana antes de ver como la doctora fruncía aún más el ceño para después solo darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación.- Maldita sea…

Todo había sido un caos desde que había perdido la conciencia en el estudio de música. Sus piernas habían perdido por completo la fuerza para mantenerlo de pie y, después de haber sido vencido por el sueño, fue Aizou quien había llamado alarmado a una ambulancia. Había llegado al hospital todavía inconsciente, con una alta fiebre, con el rostro casi de color morado y con pétalos ensangrentados cayendo de su boca con cada jadeo.

Desafortunadamente para Yuujirou, para cuando pudo volver a abrir los ojos, Aizou seguramente ya se encontraba enterado de su enfermedad, sus padres habían sido notificados de en dónde se encontraba y los doctores lo habían reñido por no haber asistido a un hospital desde los primeros síntomas.

El pobre chico suspiró cansado mientras recargaba su espalda en la mullida almohada. Su brazo derecho estaba inmovilizado por la gran aguja que le suministraba algún tipo de antídoto junto con suero, mientras que en las sábanas blancas que lo cubrían, y en el mármol del piso, podía alcanzar a ver los usuales y desagradables pétalos azules.

-Así que… ¿son lobelias?- Se preguntó a si mismo mientras tomaba uno de los pétalos. Según la doctora de hace unos momentos, la flor que se encontraba germinando en su interior no era más ni menos que una lobelia azul, que por cierto, se trataba de una flor hermosa pero bastante tóxica en su estado natural. Su veneno había sido el causante de hacerlo llegar ahí después de todo.

Yuujirou, con algo de esfuerzo y dolor, alcanzó su teléfono celular que se encontraba en la mesita cercana. Dudó en un principio, pero, vencido por su curiosidad, buscó el nombre de la flor en su navegador. Guiado por las fotos encontradas, estaba seguro que se trataba del mismo tipo de planta.

-¿Significado?- Su dedo presionó una liga encontrada. Bajo cierto temor comenzó a leer la información que había sido abierta.

_"La Lobelia erinus puede atribuírsele una multitud de significados. Puede estar ligada a valores de desinterés e indiferencia, pero también de confianza, lealtad, armonía y gran afecto. En su color azulado, las lobelias han inspirado a muchos antiguos poetas y literarios románticos, ya que para ellos las lobelias tenían un significado de sueño, utopía, misterio e infinito."_

-¿Yuujirou?- La voz de Aizou sacó de transe a Yuujirou, quien por mero reflejo, bloqueó y ocultó su dispositivo. El rubio había llamado desde la puerta, algo inseguro, terminó de deslizarla y entró aun cuando no le habían dado el permiso en voz alta.- Carajo hombre, me has dado el susto de mi vida.

Yuujirou no era un chico que pudiese dar las gracias tan confianzudamente, aun sabiendo que Aizou le había salvado literalmente la vida.

-¿Y bien?- intentaba mostrar cierto desinterés mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana y volteaba la vista hacia otro lado.- ¿Cuándo te darán el alta? No podemos permitirnos retrasar nuestra agenda.

-Eso lo sé.- Contestaba mientras hacia un pequeño puchero.- Parece ser que la cirugía no es tan riesgosa, así que seguramente salga en poco tiempo.- Aizou tragó dificultosamente un poco de saliva. En su garganta se había formado un nudo cuando escuchó la palabra "cirugía".

Ambos estuvieron en un incómodo silencio. Yuujirou tosía de vez en cuando, pero, aguantando con todas sus fuerzas las terribles ganas de escupir y vomitar, intentaba contenerla la mayoría de las veces.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Rompió el hielo por fin Aizou. Tomó lentamente uno de los pétalos que se encontraban sobre la cama para poder verlo de cerca.- Fue horrible cuando me preguntaron desde cuando presentabas los síntomas y no saber qué contestar.

-Es patético…- A pesar de hablar bajo, Aizou pudo escucharlo perfectamente.- Ya buscaste sobre ella en internet ¿no es así? Es realmente ridículo y patético padecer esta enfermedad.

Aizou volteó a verlo algo sorprendido, efectivamente, no había resultado difícil buscar aquella enfermedad en el basto mundo del internet desde su celular. Admitió para sí mismo que esas palabras de Yuujirou lo hicieron sentir algo culpable por haberlo descubierto cuando él aún seguía dormido.

_"La causa es un amor no correspondido"._

Yuujirou odiaba esos horribles sentimientos.

-¿La conozco?- Preguntó con cierta timidez.- Entiendo en parte por qué no me habías querido contar sobre esto pero… quiero saber si la conozco. La chica de la que estás enamorado… ¿es Suzumi o alguien de la escuela?- Aizou bajó un poco la cabeza, jugueteando entre sus dedos con el pétalo azul que aún sostenía.

-No es Suzumi…- Yuujirou dobló sus piernas, acercándolas a su pecho para poder juntar su frente con sus rodillas. Su cabello cayó a sus lados, pudiendo ocultar su rostro lleno de vergüenza y dolor.- Puede que la conozcas… pero basta con que sepas que no es Suzumi.- Al ver su extraño comportamiento, Aizou decidió que no era correcto preguntar nada más allá de eso.

-N-No los toques por favor…- Dijo después de algunos segundos. Aizou volteó a verlo algo confundido, no sabiendo a qué se refería exactamente.- Estas cosas son asquerosas así que no las toques…- Yuujirou levantó levemente su rostro para que Shibasaki pudiera ver uno de sus ojos. Comprendiendo que se refería a los pétalos, apresurado, lo dejó de donde lo había tomado.

-Nuestra mánager y Suzumi parece que están hablando afuera con los médicos, iré a ver si no necesitan algo.- Sabiendo que tal vez Yuujirou no quería hablar con nadie, Aizou emprendió su huida. Aunque antes de que pudiera dar un paso fuera, el peliazul lo llamó desde su cama.

-Aizou…- Volteó a ver como ocultaba su rostro nuevamente, aunque alcanzaba a ver como su oreja se teñía de rojo.- Gracias…

-Es extraño que seas tan honesto… solo recupérate pronto.- Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir y cerrar la puerta corrediza.

Cuando se supo solo, Yuujirou se dio el permiso para soltar los pétalos teñidos con un poco de sangre de su boca, así como también un par de lágrimas saladas que brotaron de sus ojos.

Aizou había preguntado por "la chica".

Era lógico… ni siquiera se imaginaba que la persona que jamás correspondería su amor era en efecto, él mismo: Shibasaki Aizou.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¡Es una locura!- Asustado, Aizou seguía de cerca a su compañero, que salía a paso firme por una de las puertas traseras del hospital.- ¿¡Puedes decirme como rayos convenciste a los doctores?! ¿¡Peor aún, como mierda has convencido a nuestra mánager?!

-Maldita sea, solo cállate y acompáñame. Sé que es mi culpa el que estemos tan atrasados.- Yuujirou no detenía su apresurado caminar. Sin duda alguna, subió a un taxi que ya se encontraba esperándolos a unos cuantos metros. Aizou también subió después de él.- No es nada serio, además, con mi estadía en el hospital fue fácil poder escribir la letra de la canción.

-¡No me refiero a eso!- Aizou parecía bastante alterado aun cuando el taxi se puso en movimiento.- ¿¡Por qué te han dado el alta cuando tu cirugía está programada para mañana en la mañana?! ¡La última vez casi te mueres por el veneno de las tontas flores! ¡Esto es negligencia médica!

-No necesito explicarte más de lo que ya oíste.- Intentando reprimir su fastidio, Yuujirou se cruzó de brazos mientras fingía interés por el paisaje de fuera.- La cirugía es mañana por la mañana, como no tengo mucho que hacer hasta ese momento, me han permitido salir a grabar la canción del nuevo álbum. Sin más ni menos.

-¡P-Pero…!- Aizou tuvo que cerrar la boca cuando Someya se puso los audífonos inalámbricos en los oídos. Refunfuñado, decidió que sería mejor no seguir preguntando sabiendo que solo se estresaría más de lo que estaba. ¡Si Yuujirou quería morirse pues que se muriera! ¡No sería su problema!

Ojala la verdad fuese tan fácil como se lo había dicho a Aizou. En realidad, ningún doctor ni tampoco su mánager estaban de acuerdo acerca de su loca idea de salir del hospital un día antes de someterse a la cirugía. Era tonto y riesgoso. Pero Yuujirou había dejado bien claro sus intenciones, deseaba… no, más bien, necesitaba grabar esa canción antes de que extrajeran las lobelias de su cuerpo.

Después de la charla del otro día con Aizou, Yuujirou había escrito con total facilidad la letra de su nueva canción… aunque comparada con las canciones que solía hacer, esta había sido escrita basada en sus propios sentimientos, justo como Suzumi le había recomendado días antes.

Pero al haberlo hecho de esta manera, sabía que no tendría el mismo impacto cantarla una vez que estuviera curado de aquella extraña enfermedad. Más aun sabiendo que, después de la cirugía, era 99% posible que no pudiera volver a tener la capacidad de enamorarse nuevamente.

Una vez que se deshiciera de esos sentimientos molestos… esta canción perdería por completo su propio significado.

-Hemos llegado.- Dijo el conductor una vez que detenía el coche. Ambos adolescentes bajaron del coche para luego dirigirse al estudio de grabación.

-No necesito que grabes tu tonta canción si tú no estás completa y absolutamente en las condiciones para interpretarla. Si arruinas esto solo mancharas la reputación de ambos.- Las palabras de Aizou podían ser duras, aunque en realidad aún se encontraba bastante ansioso por la condición de salud de su compañero.

-No vendría a hacerlo si supiera que no saldrá perfecto.- Contestó atacante Yuujirou. Aizou pretendía seguir discutiendo, pero al ver la seriedad impregnada en aquellos orbes azules, no le quedó más que seguirlo en silencio.

Yuujirou sacó su dispositivo con la aplicación de notas abierta. Ahí se encontraba la letra de su nueva canción.

_"Seika"._

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

_"Afortunadamente la cirugía ha salido bien… con todos los efectos secundarios que pronosticamos. Todo está dentro de los parámetros así que, viendo su rápida recuperación, le tomará solo un par de días salir del hospital"_ fueron las palabras que la doctora le había dicho a él, a sus padres y a su mánager, cuando despertó de la cirugía.

Justo como le habían dicho los doctores, su salud se vio notablemente mejorada una vez que se extrajo la planta de su sistema. Ya no había ni siquiera dolor o algún tipo de evidencia que pudiera probar que las lobelias habían estado creciendo adentro de él.

Aunque… de alguna forma, tenía que admitir que sentía cierto vacío emocional dentro de él. No era tristeza ni tampoco arrepentimiento. Recordaba perfectamente haber estado enamorado de ese alguien que no le podría corresponder pero…

-Oh, despertaste… supongo que entonces podemos oírlas juntos.- Aizou, sin siquiera pedir permiso para pasar, caminó firmemente a lo largo de su cuarto, hasta llegar a la silla de acompañante que estaba al lado de la camilla.- El álbum saldrá a la venta en un par de días pero ya nos han dado el resultado final.- Aizou le extendió un audífono inalámbrico, el cual tomó con cierta indiferencia, el otro audífono ya se encontraba en la oreja del rubio.-Empecemos entonces con la número nueve: "Seika".

Ambos guardaron silencio cuando comenzó a sonar la pista. Para Aizou, esta era la primera vez que escuchaba la canción, por lo que tomó una expresión de completa atención para poder escucharla. Para Yuujirou también resultaba algo inquietante escucharla. Sabía cuál era la melodía, cuál era la letra y, sin duda alguna, aquella voz que cantaba…era la suya.

Pero, de algún modo, se sintió demasiado lejano de los sentimientos impregnados en ésta.

No reconoció sus propias emociones.

_"Las flores que están floreciendo no tienen ningún nombre"._

_"Por favor mírame, por favor mírame. Podría cambiar yo, cuando tú y yo nos conocimos"._

_"Estoy buscando, estoy buscando. Alcé la voz pero no logré alcanzarte"._

_"Tus debilidades y las cosas en las que fallas, voy a compensarlas y a cuidarlas"._

_"Nuestras flores, florecen en este mundo. Justo en este momento sigo cantando desde mi corazón"._

Ciertamente, aquella canción no era una canción de amor ni mucho menos… la letra podría ser algo confusa, pero, de alguna manera, Yuujirou sabía que aquella flor sin nombre de la que había cantado…ya no existía más dentro de él.

-O-Ok… bueno, sigue la mía, así que arreglemos esto de una vez.- Aizou parecía algo absorto después de haber escuchado Seika, así que, queriendo tranquilizarse, comenzó a reproducir la siguiente pista.

"YELLOW" por Shibasaki Aizou.

Yuujirou se sorprendió al escuchar el ritmo de aquella pista. Al ser puestas en el mismo álbum, el peliazul había creído que podrían ser canciones que, musicalmente hablando, se escucharían similares, pero ciertamente aquel ritmo veloz y armonioso era más acorde para alguien tan energético como lo era Aizou.

_"Una solitaria flor que estaba marchita, noté como florecía una nueva flor a su lado"._

_"Él está compensando todo en lo que estaba fallando"._

_"Vamos, dame tu voz que es distinta a la mía"._

_"Las flores, azul y amarilla, no se quebrarán aunque llegue una tormenta"._

_"Vamos, agarremos nuestras manos y cantemos unidos sobre el amor"._

Cuando la canción hubo terminado, cierta atmósfera de incomodidad se formó en la habitación. Y como regularmente siempre pasaba, Aizou fue el primero en hablar.

-No creas que he utilizado las flores como metáfora luego de… saber tu enfermedad ni nada por el estilo. Yo ya había escrito la mayoría de la letra antes de que llegaras al hospital.- El rubio giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, tratando de esconder sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

Quién hubiese pensado que ambas canciones contenían referencias sobre flores o las debilidades del otro en sus estrofas. Los fans seguramente pensarían que las habían hecho así a propósito, cuando en realidad todo era solamente una horrible y enorme coincidencia.

Yuujirou había sido en extremo cuidadoso para no mencionar nada "amarillo" o que se pudiese relacionar con el Shibasaki… sin embargo, en YELLOW había escuchado claramente la mención de una flor azul.

Una flor azul que no se dejaría rendir ante la adversad… flores azules como las que tanto asco le habían provocado los últimos meses.

-Admito que has ganado esta vez, Aizou.- Dijo indiferente.- "YELLOW" fue mejor que "Seika". Al menos podrás vivir con una victoria en toda tu vida.- Yuujirou le sonrió con sorna, disfrutando ver como Aizou abría completamente los ojos, creyendo no haber escuchado bien.

-O-oh… ¡c-claro! ¡Mi victoria es más que obvia! Me alegra que seas tan honesto para aceptar tu derrota.- Intentando regresar a su personalidad arrogante, Aizou rio algo nervioso, probablemente incapaz todavía de reconocer aquellos poco comunes elogios.

Yuujirou, en cambio, soltó un suspiro.

¿Ese vació dentro de él estaría estancado en su corazón para siempre?

Se preguntó, por un solo instante, ¿cómo hubiera reaccionado si hubiese escuchado YELLLOW, ante de curarse del hanahaki? Trató de imaginarse la vergonzosa escena… seguramente, habría estado tan esperanzado y deseoso por ser correspondido que probablemente habría confesado sus sentimientos después de escucharla.

Pero era obvio que esa canción no transmitía aquellos sentimientos.

_"Al menos ya no tendré que lidiar con eso…"_ pensó. Sintió un poco de tristeza por ese imaginario yo que pasó por su mente.

Su corazón no volvería a acelerarse por ver a Aizou.

Su mente no imaginaría más escenarios imposibles.

Sus manos y piernas no temblarían nerviosos cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaran.

Tomó una bocanada grande de aire antes de volver a apretar el botón de play en el reproductor de música.

Jamás podría volver a cantar esa canción.

**-.-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Desde que vi fanarts en Twitter y Pixiv de las canciones nuevas de Seika y YELLOW no pude sacar de mi cabeza relación de esas canciones con el Hanahaki Disease (además de que en el pasado ya había visto un fanart de Yuujirou sufriendo por esta enfermedad). Es el segundo fanfic que hago sobre Hanahaki así que espero que no haya quedado tan malo. En fin, espero poder volver a leerlos en un futuro no tan lejano. ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Repito, para los lectores en Fanfiction, no estoy segura de haber metido en la categoría correcta el fic, ya que no encontré nada relacionado a HW aquí. En caso de esté mal categorizado, me ayudaría muchísimo que me dijeran en qué parte puedo ponerlo. Gracias.


End file.
